Family Matters
by WingedPhantomThief
Summary: Haldir is asked to host the twin son's of Elrond while they are visiting Lothlórien. Although Haldir is not pleased about the duty, Elladan and Elrohir may be just the thing to help him accept his father's recent death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place before the Fellowship is formed and before Estel is ever introduced into Elrond's home. Enjoy!

* * *

"Haldir?"

The Lothlórien warrior halted, backing up a few paces until he stood even with the open door. "Yes, Lord Celeborn?" Haldir asked as he bowed his head slightly.

Celeborn finished writing on a parchment before rising and moving around his desk to the younger elf. Their eyes met before Celeborn spoke. "Before we get to business, I understand it has only been a short time since you have been under our care, but you need not address me so formally when you are off duty."

"Of course, my lord. What was it you needed?"

A sigh was repressed as Celeborn continued, "I am certain you have heard of the party visiting from Imladris."

"Yes, my lord. Lord Elrond and his sons. They are expected to stay a few weeks."

Celeborn nodded. "We have received word that they should be arriving before the day's end. I would have you be a part of the group that welcomes them."

Haldir was sure Celeborn saw the flash of excuses run through his eyes. Was he supposed to be on a patrol that evening? Rúmil probably wanted him to help with archery later. Or perhaps…

It was not that he disliked the Lord and Lady's family, or had anything personal against the Ñoldor, especially considering the Lady was of the Ñoldor, but if it had only been Lord Elrond visiting, the task might have seemed like less of a punishment. Haldir had never met the twins, well-known for the trouble they caused, and he did not have much problem keeping it that way.

Whatever excuse he was about to give stopped on his tongue when he saw the hopeful gleam in Celeborn's eyes. Encouraged by guilt, he gave in. "Of course. I believe I have only seen Lord Elrond before. It would be an honor to officially meet him," he added with a barely concealed wince, "as well as Lords Elladan and Elrohir."

A triumphant grin, which made Haldir feel at once that he should have given that excuse, broke Celeborn's serene expression. "Good! I only have one more request. I want you to be Elladan and Elrohir's host during their stay."

* * *

Orophin burst out laughing. The sound would have portrayed the innocence of a child if it had not been for his older brother's deep scowl. With his back against the tree and his feet dangling back and forth, Orophin should have realized how lucky he was to be far enough above Haldir that he could not be reached.

"It is hardly that funny!" Haldir said.

Orophin peered off his branch, stifling his laugh. "I am sorry, brother, but-"

"An apology does not count when it is followed by 'but'. Consider that before you go on."

"-but, you could have told Celeborn no."

"Do not fane idiocy, brother. He and the Lady have done too much for us for me to refuse without seeming ungrateful."

"That does not mean you could not have said no," Orophin said. "It just means you thought it would not sit well with your conscience if you had."

Haldir went on without paying attention to his brother. "I should have given him an excuse. Rúmil has just started archery classes. Certainly I should be around to support him in that. No doubt he will want to practice after he finishes today's class with Annúnor."

"Celeborn would only say to bring the twins along with you."

"Do not insult his intelligence, Orophin. He may be related, but that has not blinded him to their…" he made a face while thinking of the right word.

"Shenanigans?" Orophin could not help laughing again. "Your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep that up."

"This is not the time for making jokes."

"Oh, for Valar sake! Haldir, if you are honestly that upset about it, go and tell Celeborn, or Galadriel, instead of fuming about in the middle of the forest."

"We live in a forest," Haldir muttered. "No matter where I 'fumed', it would still be in the middle of one." He spoke louder, "Besides, I cannot do that."

"Yes, you can. I am uncertain about how you have failed to see that when you can tell the moment Rúmil is up to mischief even when you are not in the same room, but Celeborn and Galadriel, are not expecting you, Rúmil, or even myself for payment in return for taking care of us." Orophin's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, "Father served them faithfully. So, if anything, they are returning that favor by watching after his sons and legacy."

A long silence settled between them. Orophin refused to speak again until Haldir answered. Who knew how long that would be? Their father's death had been considerably hard on Haldir who had been close to him in spirit as well as blood.

Orophin leaned against the tree, closed his eyes, and just listened to the woods and the life within. Even a small breeze comforted him.

Haldir slowed his pacing until he was completely still. He turned his eyes toward his brother. How he envied the peace Orophin could find after only a short time had passed. He wished he could empty his mind of all the suffering from the past few months and be content under the leaves once more, but sleeping was challenge enough.

No, perhaps a distraction in the form of twins would be good, if only to get him out of his routine for a while. It could end up keeping him sane a while longer for his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was hoping to get this out yesterday, but I got back home later than expected because I was caught in a storm. It turned out all right though. I'm also trying to make longer chapters, if only by a little each chapter... Hope you enjoy!**

**Elvish translations:**

**_Ada: Dad/Daddy_**

**_Le nathlam hí : We welcome you here. _****[formal]**

**_Mae g'ovannen! : Well met! _****[familiar]**

**_Elrondionor : Elrond sons _****(I tried looking this one up, but couldn't find anything plural for son, so I had to guess based on what plural endings can be used. So sorry!)**

* * *

The sun was just starting to descend from the highest peak of its journey when several horses made their way to the last stretch of their journey. Two of the riders, identical in appearance, talked quietly to each other so none of the warriors escorting them or Elrond could hear, but the Lord of Imladris had no trouble in deciphering their smiles for what they meant.

Before either could urge their horses into a race to the distant trees, Elrond interrupted saying, "You both can listen to me now as though you never will again…"

"Now, _Ada_," Elladan pleaded too innocently for the Lord's liking, "when have we ever not listened to you?"

Elrohir moved his horse to the other side of Elrond while adding similarly, "We always listen, even if we do not always… what would we call it, Dan?"

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'heed'."

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but it will do. We always listen, _Ada_, even if we do not always-"

"Well, you will listen now," Elrond interrupted, forcing the amusement from his voice. Though the twins would know it was there anyway.

"-heed," Elrohir finished.

This time Elrond could not stop a chuckle from escaping, but he quickly went on, ignoring the identical grins on either side of him. "While we are in Lothlórien, I expect you both to behave yourselves. We do not need rumors about how unbecoming the sons of Elrond are. You two could make those in Mirkwood seem civil to strangers."

"Perhaps after we leave, we can head over to Mirkwood for a surprise visit! We can see how far we can get into the palace without being noticed."

Before Elladan could agree, which was plain to see from his expression, Elrond interjected, "I doubt you could make it a step into that forest without every last Mirkwood elf being made aware you were coming, much less the palace. Besides," he quickly changed topics in hopes of those plans being forgotten, "Legolas only went back home a month ago. I do not think Middle Earth could handle the three of you getting together again so soon. I'm already beginning to regret having you meet. Since then it's been even more difficult to keep you out of trouble."

"If anything," Elladan said, "he stopped us from getting into trouble."

Elrohir snorted, "By looking at everyone with his big blue eyes and looking more innocent than ever. Do not be trying to push all the blame on us! He got into just as much trouble as us, but always managed to get out again."

"He does have big eyes…" Elladan mused.

"Please," Elrond rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a tighter hold on his reins, "just try not to corrupt any more elflings while we are here. I am having enough trouble sleeping without wondering how Thranduil reacted to any injuries left on his son."

"Again, you act like we are entirely to blame!"

"The eyes," Elrohir whispered.

The twins grinned at one another and, before Elrond could open his mouth, they snapped their horses into a full on gallop to Lothlórien.

* * *

Haldir waited in the trees with the rest of the welcoming procession minutes after a patrol sent word that the Imladris party had been spotted. Even now Haldir could see the figures approaching less than a mile away. As two of them broke off from the rest of the group, it took one try to guess who those might have been. That guess proved itself correct as the pair raced closer. No doubt that the same dark hair, Imladris styled clothing, and weapons were that of the twins.

When the pair was close enough, Haldir signaled for the procession to begin descent. He took a calming breath before stepping onto the path with the other Lórien elves. Normally, Uial would be the one to lead the welcoming procession, but he waited until Lord Elrond and the rest arrived. It would be appropriate for Haldir, as the assigned host, to greet Elladan and Elrohir.

"_Le nathlam hí, Elrondionor_. The Lord and Lady have been waiting for your arrival. I am named Haldir and shall host you during your stay."

The twins dismounted, one slightly more elegantly than the other, though only elven eyes would have been able to tell. They both bowed, leading their hands from their hearts and forward. "Mae g'ovannen," they said from behind the same smile. Whether on purpose or not, they left out their names.

Haldir wished he could have addressed them individually, but he decided to wait until he was able to tell both apart. "If you wish to wait for the rest of your company, we will. Otherwise, we may head over to Caras Galadhon to show you where your rooms are and give you some time to refresh from your travels."

A look that Haldir, with two younger brothers, did not miss passed between the twins. The one that had dismounted more skillfully answered. "It is likely that Lord Elrond will be sure to take his time. It may be beneficial for us to continue on our way."

The other added, "He would not even need a guide to know where we are."

Haldir kept himself from raising an eyebrow. Instead he nodded, feigning naïveté. A couple other elves took the reins of the horses. "Do you wish to grab your things yourself, or would you prefer them to be brought up after us?"


End file.
